Something to look Forward to
by Sya0ran
Summary: [One Shot] Sasuke's daily routine is interrupted when Sakura suddenly shows up. Damnit, and all he's wearing is a towel.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! Ok? Got it? Good, go on and...evaporate or something.

**Something to look Forward to**

Sasuke woke up due to the nightmare he had just experienced a few seconds ago. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale-as-a-sheet face. He was breathing heavily but this happened every night so he was used to it.

The night that Itachi murdered the whole clan always replayed back in Sasuke's dreams, never letting Sasuke escape from the grasp Itachi had on him. 

He sighed and ran a his fingers through his jet-black hair. He made his way towards the bathroom, clad only in boxers since that was all he slept in every night.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like an insomniac or at least that's what he thought he looked like whenever he didn't have his daily tomatoes to eat fresh in the morning dews of sunlight.

He turned on the faucet and washed his face, soon drying it with his dark blue towel. Sasuke decided to take a quick shower and soonafter go off into the kitchen and eat.

Eat what you ask?

Tomatoes. Tomatoes are all that he craved. Tomatoes and Onigiri, that's about it. He didn't eat much else of anything unless he decided to go off into Ichiraku Ramen and eat there which was rare.

Sasuke after his shower, now only in a towel around his waist searched around his refrigerator for his tomatoes. Usually they were easy to find. Damn it all.

He muttered a few colorful curses and turned around, surprised to see Sakura standing there with a huge smirk in her face. _How the fuck did she get in here?_

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked in his usual icy tone, hoping she'd go away so he could eat his precious tomatoes in peace.

All she did to reply to him was give him a wry grin. She was up to something. Damn her. Damn the tomatoes that were missing. Damn the world. And if you haven't noticed, he's very cranky in the morning but his attitude never does change not even once throughout the day so you wouldn't really notice.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" He was pissed. Oh he was pissed. His daily routine was interrupted. "Well, you did give me your house key..." She replied and awaited his reaction.

"I did no such thing. You must be on something. Go away." He searched his memories if he did any such matter. Nope, nothing was coming to him.

She furrowed her brows together, a pout on her face clearly shown. He sighed. She's trouble. She's always trouble. "You don't remember, Sasuke-kun? That one day when we went to that one nightclub with Naruto and the others." She giggled. 

"Nightclub! What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded taking a few steps closer to Sakura until he was merely inches away. This was a stupid idea on his part since he was only in a towel and his naughty inner self had decided to make an appearance.

**Damn! Lemme hit THAT!**

_Who the hell are you?_

**I'm you...duh.**

_Well go away. You are of no use to me._

**How harsh! I'm just here so you can finally get some booty man!**

_What!_

**You heard me! You haven't gotten any before and its about time. Your 21, your sexy, everybody loves you. You are like a gift from god! How the fuck can you still be a virgin!**

_Leave me alone. Your annoying._

**I'm you remember. I can't leave you alone.**

_Hn. Go away._

**NO. Not until you get some nice piece of ass. Yeah, that's right. This Sakura girl...she's into you. She wants you. Now. Go get her!**

_I won't!_

**What are you! GAY! Fuck nah! Get some ass bitch!**

_NO! Especially not with Sakura!_

**Why?**

_Because-because she deserves better than losing it to someone like_ me.

**Fuckin' softie. Just get some of that. The only thing stopping you both is that towel around your waist, her jeans and her panties. Go for it!**

_NO!_

Sakura looked at him oddly. It seemed as if he was having an inner battle with himself, in which he was but she needn't know that. She stifled a laugh. He shook his head and looked straight into her eyes.

She just now noticed how close they were. He was like a mere 2 inches away from her, staring into her eyes. Breathing suddenly became a hard thing to do since her heart was beating a thousand miles per minute and echoing in her ears. Unknownst to her, his was doing the same.

What's going on?

They just stared at one another, blinking a few times but all they were doing were staring. Sakura was fumbling with something behind her back and as he broke his gaze from her beautiful emerald orbs he noticed she was holding something.

Sakura then started to sweat. She coughed and he once again looked up at her face again. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen to them both. After all, all he had on was a damn towel. Oh the almighty sexyness of him. Inner Sakura was wanting to "sex him up" at that very spot but Sakura's sense and sensibility took over. 

"S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered, her eyes locked into his onyx orbs that were staring right at her's. Good thing she found her voice or this would be a very long day.

He didn't know what he was doing but he was leaning closer and closer to her. He saw her close her eyes slowly as he closed his eyes as well and drew closer to her lips. He gave her a gentle feather-light kiss and they both fluttered open their eyelids.

**THAT'S IT! ** Inner Sasuke SO wanted some ass. And so did Inner Sakura. Their counterparts wanted otherwise...or maybe...

They stared at one another once more and he drew her in again. His calloused hand drawing her closer to him as he tasted her. It started out as a slow, passion-filled kiss but slowly they both craved more. They could just hear their inner selves cheering for more.

Sakura ran her hand through Sasuke's messy black locks of hair and played with them while still kissing him roughly and giving into the sensations she's been feeling for so long. Sasuke soon ran his tongue along her lower lip.

He groaned softly when her lips parted on a startled gasp, inadvertently giving him the entry he'd been seeking in order to plunder her mouth greedily.

He ran his hands down to her petite waist and pulled her closer. Drawing them both closer together. By the time they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

Sakura still shocked could actually find no words to say to him. She was left speechless. He just smirked at her and grabbed whatever had fallen on the ground when they were too busy to notice that Sakura had dropped her little secret onto the shiny and clean wooden floor.

He rose an eyebrow at her and then towards the half-eaten tomato he was currently holding. She blushed and shifted her eyes away from him. He, on the other hand just stared at her and still had that smirk up on his face.

"What? What is it?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. "You deliberately took my last tomato...why?" Ouch. Cornered.

"I-I just...I-" He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "Nevermind." He muttered softly gazing into her eyes once more. Inner Sakura was so excited at the fact that Sasuke..._Sasuke_ of all people had initiated contact with her. Inner Sakura was so tempted take off that white towel off him.

Sakura turned even more redder and mumbled a few incoherent sayings under her breath. Sasuke just shook his head at her antics and ate his tomato again. 

He made his way to his room, tomato at hand and still in only a towel. Sakura felt numb and her heart was pounding like crazy. Sasuke opened his door and whistled at Sakura to get her attention since she was obviously lost in her own world.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and turned to look at him, only to cause herself to blush even harder. "Coming?"

He had said it so simply but Sakura was so out of it even Inner Sakura could say nothing. She regained her stance and pride and walked towards him, gathering her courage. She could do this. She wanted this. Especially with him because even after all this time she was _still_ in love with him.

She gave him a smirk of her own and grabbed the tomato he had just taken a bite out of and took a bite of it herself. "Of course." And she made her way into his room. Sasuke gave her a smug grin and closed the door to his bedroom.

Oh he could _so_ get used to waking up in the morning like this.


End file.
